Egg Plants & Hipsters
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: Egg Plant Parmesan and throwing popcorn at hipsters, fans were only given a teasing glimpse on Damon and Elena's first date, but if you're curious to know what happened between all that then look no further. Takes place during the summer of their lives.


Over one hundred and seventy five years old, that's how old Damon Salvatore was. The many perks of being a vampire is living through the ages, seeing the world change and having the ability to experience everything possible. Damon had thought that he had experienced it all, but now as he approached his own room, stopping for once behind a closed door he realized he hadn't.

When was the last time he had gone on a date? Had he even ever had a first date? Did Katherine count? Their date had consisted of tea on his porch, chaperoned and later they had been given the pleasure of talking a walk together around the gardens, but had that even been a first date, seeing as Katherine had never been his to begin with? The women that came after Katherine had all been about sex, and when it came to matters of the heart his solely belonged to Katherine, until Elena.

It had taken them many bumps, complications and physical and metaphorical tangos to get to where they are now, but it was all worth it, because tonight Damon Salvatore was going on his first date with Elena Gilbert.

Was it possible for vampire's to get butterflies in their stomach, because that's what he was feeling right now _well look at that my time machine worked and I'm back to being a boy who has yet to go through puberty….you'd think I haven't done this before_ rolling his eyes _well technically I haven't._ Scolding the voice in his head to shut up, because it wasn't like him and Elena hadn't been together, because they were very together, but that mostly consisted of behind closed doors. Tonight they would be sitting in a restaurant and would be using their mouths on other matters for a change. What if he screwed up? What if being a boyfriend wasn't something he was skilled at? Stefan knew how to do the dating thing, but what if _shut up…shut up….shut up._

Damon had been standing in front of the closed door for five minutes now. Usually his door remained wide open, but seeing as Elena was living here he didn't have the option of picking her up like a gentleman was expected to do, which is why this was the next best thing. A small smile tugging at his lips recalling what had brought him here in the first place.

* * *

' _You got the girl'_

 _How had he gotten so lucky? Blues trained on the beautiful woman stretched over the sofa with her head resting against his shoulder. Elena, his heart's desire loves him, him Damon Salvatore the all around lost cause who had found himself thanks to her, is loved by her. Sometimes when he'd wake he'd expect himself to be met by the cruel reality that this had all been a dream, and that the universe was laughing at him. Each morning though he was proven wrong when his eyes would flutter open and the first thing he'd be greeted to was the slumbering beauty on his chest. Would he ever get over the fact that Elena had chosen him, probably not._

" _You're staring"_

 _Elena's voice finally breaking the comfortable silence that had been draped over them "correction I'm admiring."_

 _Turning her head on his shoulder so that she can get a better look at him "and what exactly are you admiring?"_

" _You" a smile gracing his features "us…..and" nervously licking his lips "I was thinking."_

" _What are you thinking about?"_

 _Taking the pad of his thumb he swipes it along her cheek "I was thinking that you and I should go on a date tonight."_

 _Elena's eyes lighting up at the mention of 'date' "a date?"_

" _Yeah" nodding his head "yeah…..it's just we did everything backwards, you're suppose to get to know each other, go on dates and then get to that stage of falling in love." Instead for Damon and Elena it had been watching her love his brother, and yet there had always been that invisible tether between them that they both refused to acknowledge, until it got too strong to ignore. "I was supposed to woo you before woo-wooing you."_

" _Woo-wooing me?"_

" _Yeah you know woo-woo" wiggling his brows suggestively as he gives her a cheeky smirk._

 _Swatting his chest "such a romantic" her laughter echoing across the room "you do know this generation is different from what your era was used to…..people tend to have sex first and then decide if they want to fall in love" she's quick to point out._

" _I know that" rolling his eyes "it's just casting his gaze down towards the ground suddenly feeling shocking as it is shy._

 _Scooting closer towards him as she places her finger underneath his chin, lifting it up so that he's forced to look at her "it's just what?"_

 _Blue meeting brown "I've never really had a first date before….I've had a lot of firsts but" swallowing hard "I want to have this first with you."_

 _Love reflecting in her eyes at his admission, touched by it as she leans in brushing her lips tenderly against his before pulling back with a smile "then it's a date."_

" _It's a date"_

* * *

Snapping out of his trance Damon raises his fist to the oak door, knuckles rapping against it as he waits for Elena to grace his presence.

Less than a second later his bedroom door swings open revealing Elena, immediately a soft smile showcases on her lips as she looks Damon over "hi."

The moment that the door swings open Damon feels his breath being stolen from him which is ironic considering circumstances. His gaze taking in her appearance noticing this floral printed mini dress isn't something he's seen her wearing before, and already he finds himself to be a fan. In her hand she holds a black sweater jacket, him figuring it's her way of keeping up appearances just in case it's cold in the restaurant. "Wow" he finally says "you look breath taking….and that coming from a vampire is the highest of compliments."

"You too" she's quick to state before a nervous laugh escapes her "I mean you look handsome" and he does wearing a black v-neck sweater and dark jeans.

"Well thank you" flashing her a smile before revealing what he's holding behind his back " and since it is customary….these are for you" in his hands he holds a bouquet that features lavender roses, purple carnations, purple alstormeria, lavender matsumuto asters, green button spray chrysanthemums, lavender snapdragons, bells of Ireland , huckleberry, and one single red tulip.

"Oh Damon" gawking at the beautiful bouquet he's presented to her "they're beautiful."

"They pale in comparison against you" it's not a line or a cheesy statement because you can hear the sincerity dripping in his tone. Clearing his throat "the lavender symbolizes devotion" he explains to her.

"What about" her thumb skimming along the petals of the tulip "what does this one mean?"

"It's a declaration of love."

For a moment she remains frozen in place, letting it sink in how even when it's come to flowers he had taken his time choosing rather than just buying the first set that he passed. "I know that normally the kiss happens after the date" taking a step forward so that they are now chest to chest, and their faces inches from each other "but you and I have never done normal" with her free hand she sets it on his cheek. Leaning up and pressing a soft and lingering kiss to his lips before drawing back "thank you."

Suddenly not feeling as nervous as before, because the second Elena's lips mold to his the anxiousness fades away, now replaced with excitement for the night ahead of them. "Of course" reaching for her hand, and interlacing their fingers together "how about we go put those in water, and then get this date started?"

Squeezing his hand "I'd like that" the pair both smiling at each other as they head down the private wing, leading towards the staircase, hand in hand.

* * *

"Okay" drumming his fingers along the steering wheel "since we have a little while till we get there how about we play a game" he suggests.

Shifting in the passenger seat so she can get a better look at him "okay….what game?"

"How about" lips pursed together "well seeing as we can't really do dares, let's just go with truths" sending her a wink, and then focusing his eyes back on the road.

'Okay" thinking about it for a moment "what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color" cocking his brow to the side as he rolls his eyes "you can ask me anything and you ask my favorite color" amusement clear in his tone "well I'm sure you're expecting me to say black considering that's my signature color….but it's blue, for many reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Ah, ah, ah" wagging his finger in her direction "only allowed one question, my turn….so the night you and I first met what did you think of me?"

Of course he'd ask a question that had him in it "I thought you were probably the best looking guy that I had come across" even if she wasn't looking at him she knew he was smirking that smug smirk of his. "You were mysterious, had this air of danger to you, but it wasn't enough to scare me, more so draw me in."

"Probably" scoffing "pft…..there is no probably in that scenario" he teases "by drawn in you mean?"

"Ah, ah, ah" mimicking what he had done to her "only one question at a time" flashing him a smile "now back to my first question, what are your reasons for why blue is your favorite color?"

"Blue was the color of my mother's eyes" he softly states, keeping his gaze trained on the road because he honestly can't remember the last time he's thought of her, let alone said her name aloud. "It was the reason why I chose the color for this paint job for my car, that way wherever I went I had a part of her with me" flicking his gaze to Elena for a moment "it also became a favorite of mine because it was the color of your dress at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant."

Elena had appreciated that Damon had shared a personal moment; even though it was short she knew it had been a big moment to him as he spoke about his mother. The second that he brought up the Pageant a soft smile etched itself over her features "that was a good day."

Pleased that Elena hadn't pressed him about the issue "yes it was, you looked absolutely stunning. I remember standing waiting for you to grace everyone with your presence; I was about to bail, but then when my brother's name wasn't announced I looked up at the balcony and saw you standing there and you looked like this earth bond angel….I mean you were such a vision, almost too good to be true." Offering her a smile "I remember turning my attention to the end of the stair case spotting the backup escort waiting for you….and something inside me snapped, I didn't want you humiliated because I knew how much the day meant to you, but also because I was selfish, and if someone finally had the excuse to hold you in their arms I wanted it to be me."

She remembered that day well, recalled how she had already been not too thrilled about it because the whole reason she had wanted to do it in the first place was because her mom was supposed to be her, so instead Elena had signed up to honor her mother. She could remember the dread she felt and panic that bubbled up inside of her when Stefan hadn't shown, because all she could think about was how Damon had earlier told her about Stefan being back on human blood. Elena hadn't had the option of bolting, because all eyes were on her, and with each new step she took she felt more dread until her eyes landed on Damon "I was terrified, all I was thinking about was how Stefan could be out terrorizing someone…I began to panic thinking how am I supposed to concentrate on a dance when all I could think about was blood." Flinching at the memory "and then my eyes met yours…..you were standing there, waiting for me, calm as ever….you came to my rescue, this white knight disguised as a dark knight."

"I wasn't going to let you fall Elena"

A soft smile playing on her lips "you never have, every time I lost my footing and was about to fall, you always caught me before I hit the ground."

Their smiles matching each others as Elena reaches across the dashboard and interlaces her fingers with his own, lifting them to her lips and pressing a small kiss against his knuckle.

"You haven't gotten off the hook" a rich chuckle escaping him, turning on his turn signal as he merges into the right lane. "You said before that you were drawn to me….what were you drawn to want to do?"

Shaking her head, but keeping her hand laced in his own as she sinks further into her seat. "The girl you met on the road was a by the book girl, I mean I partied and I drank, but I wasn't crazy wild. Everyone put me on a pedestal, even my relationship with Matt. We were best friends, but I never felt spark or passion with him, we pretty much got together because it was almost as if it was expected, everyone figured we'd be the perfect pair."

"Like Barbie and Ken"

"What" Elena's brows knitting in confusion.

"Everyone wanted Barbie and Ken together, they were the perfect plastic couple….but maybe she wanted GI Joe, maybe Joe could have caused her to kick her heels up and take a walk on the wild side, and say no to the dream house, and yes to living in a tent."

"I can't believe you are actually talking about dolls right now" she says with a chuckle, because this is coming from Mister Bad Ass Damon Salvatore. "Anyways before you so rudely interrupted me" shooting him a smile so he'd know she was joking "what Matt and I had wasn't passionate….I didn't desire him, or was tempted by him….any guy for that matter until you. Here you were this perfect stranger"

"Good looking stranger" he adds in with a wink.

"This sexy stranger, who I had barely spoken to and I was instantly attracted to you, I found myself wanting to" using his own words "take a walk on the wild side and give into you."

"By give in you mean" shifting his attention over to her as he cocks his brow perfectly to the side.

"Not what you think" shoving his shoulder.

"Hey I'm driving" he scolds.

"Not sex….but kissing, and maybe making out against a tree."

"Oooh" a sly smirk tugging at his lips "a heavy make out session against a tree, I definitely would have been game for that."

"Speaking of….putting a pause on the game" because she's always been curious about this "do you think if you hadn't compelled me we still would have had what we have now?"

"I played the what if game on this question too, and I wish that I could say yes that we would have gotten together early, and loved each other as powerfully as we do now."

"But?"

"The man I am today Elena, the man that is worthy of being loved by you is here because of you, you shaped me into this person. If I hadn't compelled you, returned back to Mystic Falls and pursued you, eventually you would have given in….and sure it would have been hot, but I solely came back to free Katherine. It would have just been sex with you, and eventually I would have grown bored and cast you out." Flinching at the statement because he sounds so cold and detached "part of the reason I became the better man Elena is because I had to watch you give affections towards my brother….things that I had buried, feelings, human feelings began to surface again….I felt those things because I stopped being the monster, and became the man beneath the monster. Loving you is what brought me back."

Silently listening as she sits in the passenger seat, letting Damon's words sink in and realizing how right he is "I use to be upset that you compelled me, because I felt that it would have saved us the trouble and pain, but that pain is what brought us here….so I guess you could say it was a blessing in disguise.

"Indeed we can" squeezing her hand "and on that note" pulling his car into the parking lot "we're here" he announces, expertly pulling into a parking space, and killing the car. "Stay right there" he instructs, slipping out from the driver's side, jogging around the car and swinging the passenger door open to help her out "my lady."

Accepting Damon's hand knowing that if she was human her face would be ten shades of red "why thank you kind sir" stepping out of the car and using her hip to close the door behind her. Their arms' linking together as Damon escorts her towards the entrance of the little Italian restaurant.

* * *

In Damon's eyes Elena Gilbert was worth the extra and worth going the extra mile. When he looked at Elena he looked at her as if she was the reason the world rotated around which made it easy to understand why he wanted to give her the world. If it had been up to him they'd be sitting first class on a plane, and heading to Paris, but Elena was a simple kind of girl and because of that it was reason for why they were here in this cozy little Italian restaurant that Damon brought them too.

They were seated across from each other, both holding the menu as their eyes scanned it looking over the countless selections before them. Every now and then Damon would cast his attention away from the menu and admire the beauty seated before him and to his surprise and delight he'd catch her looking back.

"So what looks so good?"

"It all looks so good"

Both of them saying it at the same time, talking over each other as they share an embarrassing smile, okay so maybe they both still were a little nervous.

"Sorry" Elena immediately apologizes.

"You first" gesturing towards her being ever the gentleman.

Once again speaking over each other, Damon's eyes falling closed as Elena's lyrical laugh fills the room, but it's not awkward between them, not in the slightest.

"How about" lips pursed together re-reading the menu one last time "egg plant parmesan" she suggests.

"So" glancing down at the menu and reading over it "you're an eggplant girl."

"Is that bad" realization coming to her "you don't like egg plant?"

"Love it" he quickly answers "just taking notes…mental notes" he adds in with a small smile.

"For what" she questions with a smile "our second date?"

"No I was thinking five year anniversary" testing the waters because for Damon he was in, all in. Baby blues flicking away from the menu and hesitantly meeting her, wanting to see her reaction to it. Relief flooding him when he's met with a smile.

"Usually men fail with remembering anniversaries."

"Well I'd like to consider myself the exception" he supplies flashing a smile.

As the waiter arrived Damon gestured to Elena to give her order first, once it was his turn he too ordered the egg plant parmesan. Handing their menus back to the waiter, he turns around to see Elena smiling at him "what?"

"Copy cat" she teases.

"Well you seemed to speak so highly of it so I figured that I'd give it a try." Reaching for his wine glass that the waiter had each poured them with merlot, Damon lifts it "a toast to us" he begins as Elena raises her own. "You once told me the night after we kissed that it wasn't right, to which I replied it was right, it just wasn't right now. With us finally meeting in the middle, declaring our love for each other, and being here tonight I think it's safe to say that it's right now, to us."

"To us" she whispers, their glasses clinking together and even though they had agreed for this to be a first date Damon's speech affecting both of them, compelling them to lean across the table and seal that speech with a kiss.

* * *

"In the menu under egg plant Parmesan they should have in the description as tasty as if you were snacking on yourself ….I mean that was better than blood" he explains with one arm draped casually over her.

"Damon" she scolds swatting his chest "there are people here."

Rolling his eyes "oh please like they could hear us they are too busy prepping for the notes they are about to be taking." Gaze sweeping across the room as he notices some people with notebooks and sketchbooks in hands, most likely an assignment of some sort.

"Speaking of" Elena whispers in his ear as her head rests on his shoulder "why are we even here….I don't know French, what is this movie even about?"

Shrugging his shoulders "who knows it's a French film with subtitles sounds thrilling" now tucking his arm around her waist.

Reaching into the bag of popcorn that he had bought for them, popping a piece into her mouth "need I remind you that you're the one who chose this film, and place" her gaze glancing at the now dim theater signaling that the movie is about to start.

"I know" reaching into the bag and tossing a couple into his mouth "who says we're even going to watch the movie?"

"Did you really bring me in here to live out your fantasy of making out in a theater come true" she teases, taking her hand and patting his cheek "nice try."

"Huh Elena" mocking a gasp "I am shocked, this is our first date, keep your hands off me" flashing a smirk "I'll show you in a second….soon as the movie starts."

Elena looking at him quizzically for a moment before resting her head back on his shoulder, shortly after the opening credits of the movie plays. Already lost, and the subtitles no help since they are in French, trying to pay attention to the characters themselves to read them. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Damon reach for a piece of popcorn and before she knows it she watches as that piece of popcorn flies across the theater and hits someone a few rows in front of them in the head. "Damon" she hisses, not believing what he had just done.

"Bulls-eye" he whispers, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watches the person he had hit turn around for a second before turning their attention back to the screen.

"I can't believe you did that" she whispers "why did you do that?"

"Probably because it's fun" he responds with a sly smirk, and then reaches into the bag, but tossing the popcorn into his mouth.

"Well don't do it anymore" she scolds him before returning her attention back to the screen.

Ha, like he was one to take orders, reaching into the bag, his signature smirk curling on his lips. With popcorn in hand, he takes aim, this time choosing one of who he assumes to be a student as his target. Noticing how they are furiously scribbling away _ready…aim…fire_ releasing as the popcorn flies a few rows ahead of them, hitting the student right in the back of the head, but since he seemed to be so focused on the film he hadn't even flinched "damn."

"Seriously" this time punching him in the shoulder "what are you twelve" she hisses out only to disturb the man two rows in front of her, as he turns around and glares at her "excuse me young lady but there are people trying to watch this film" he lectures her, Elena immediately apologizing "I'm so sorry."

Damon having to hold back his snicker "that was incredibly rude Elena; people are trying to watch the film."

Completely embarrassed by the situation, sinking more into her chair as she sends a death glare at Damon "you suck."

Biting back the chuckle as he leans in, lips brushing against her ear "I'm not sucking on anything yet beautiful."

This man was trouble, not to mention getting her in trouble "I hate you."

"You love me" he corrects not able to help himself as he lightly nips at the shell of her ear.

Damn, she can't argue with him on that, shifting her head which she realizes isn't a good thing because he had moved to, his lips dangerously close to hers. Even in the dark she can see his piercing baby blues, his gaze penetrating hers. Elena swears his eyes alone have the power to compel, entrancing her, because she's the one to make the finale move, closing the distance and pressing her lips against his.

Somewhat surprised by her move, but not complaining at all he returns the kiss. Still marveling as their lips fit perfectly together. The kiss somewhat slow, as they deliver light nips until Damon catches Elena's bottom lip and sucks against it as he takes his tongue, parting her lips so that he's granted access.

What the hell had drawn her to do this she wasn't sure. Before she had heard the background of the movie, but the moment her lips had touched Damon's everything around them faded. Elena's free hand that wasn't holding onto the popcorn moving to twine into his hair giving it a slight tug.

The tug to his hair only encouraging Damon allowing his tongue to dive deeper into the contours of her mouth, seeking it's playmate out. While Damon's tongue gets to work his hands seem like they can't keep steady. The tips of Damon's fingers moving along the bare skin of her upper thigh, and once he finds his mate their tongues meet and twine together fighting for dominance.

Tongues participating in a passionate tango fighting for dominance, and Elena had given her all, but eventually Damon wins out as he captures her tongue and skillfully and slowly sucks against it. The action alone drawing out a moan from Elena, and that moan being enough to catch the attention of the elderly man before.

"This isn't the drive in…..you sex crazed teens go copulate someplace else"

Drawn back to reality they immediately break the kiss, Damon still lost in his lust filled daze to even deliver a comeback as Elena once again offers an apology "I….w-we're sorry" the man still glaring at them "won't happen again" releasing a sigh of relief when he finally turns around.

"You want to get out of here…..we can head back home, watch a movie there" he suggests.

"Sounds perfect" more than happy to leave and get away from the older man.

"Okay" rising from his chair.

"Wait"

Damon's brow arched in confusion "for?"

Seeing Damon's curious look she looks at the man with his back to her, and then flicks her gaze back at the bag still on her lap. She doesn't know what possesses her as she reaches into the bag, digging out a couple pieces of popcorn. For a moment she hesitates until she makes her mind up, drawing her arm back, and firing. The pieces of popcorn hitting the man square in the head. "Go…..go" she hisses, as the man whips his head around, jumping from her seat, grabbing Damon's hand and running out of the theater, their legs carrying them as fast as they can, at a human pace.

The second that they exit the theater and enter into the main lobby Damon checks to make sure the coast is clear knowing someone of that age won't have the stamina to actually chase after, settling for the fact that they had left so all is well. Fixing his gaze back on Elena and seeing the wide smile on her lips which is completely infectious causing him to match her smile.

"I can't believe I did that" she half squeals trying to stifle her laughter.

"Not only did we make out but we threw popcorn at hipsters I'd say that this was a very good and original date" he teased.

"It was" she says with a beaming smile, her gaze catching something in the far back of the lobby "and since it's such a good date we should document it."

Damon's gaze following Elena's and spotting a photo booth in the far corner "really?"

"Yup" taking his hand "I was rebellious tonight and threw popcorn at an elderly man because you're a bad influence" dragging him with her down the hall "you owe me this."

"Fine, in my defense though my target practice was at the younger generation" he points out.

Arriving at the photo booth Elena pulls the curtain back, sliding inside first and then ushering Damon.

Obeying her because he knows he has no choice he slides in next to her, flicking his attention towards the screen in front of him and reading the instructions. "Alright so five dollars for a set of four photos" reaching into his pocket as he retrieves his wallet, fishing out a ten dollar bill and inserting it into the bill accept-or or "I want a set too."

Elena grinning at his statement as she turns her attention to the onset instructions "okay let's not do anything cheesy….how about just doing a normal white backdrop" she suggests.

"Not doing anything cheesy" he repeats "hate to break it to you darling" gesturing around him "but we've already hit cheesy" that earning him a swat on his chest. "We aren't doing the cheesy faces at the camera are we?"

Selecting the white back drop "yes we are, it's an unwritten rule for couples to make faces at the camera."

'Couple' the world alone catching Damon's attention "so we're a couple huh?"

Casting her attention towards him and offering a shy smile "yes we are."

"I like the sound of that"

"Me too" turning her attention back over towards the screen as her finger hovers over the 'start' button "ready?"

Damon immediately lacing his arms around her waist and setting her atop his lap "we should look like a couple" plus it gave him the excuse to have her close to him, because right now he was feeling very sentimental.

"Okay so it gives you ten seconds before it snaps each new photo, for the first one let's do a nice one" pressing the 'start' button as the counter begins its count down.

 _ **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…..**_

Damon's arms remaining wrapped around Elena's waist as she leans in closer to him, her arms wrapping around him as their cheeks press together.

 _ **2, 1…..**_

Their gazes locked on the camera as Elena smiles just as it snaps.

"That one is going to look nice, okay how about a silly face"

"Do I have to" he half groans.

 _ **10, 9, 8, 7…..**_

Turning to look at him "if you want to continue where we left off in the theater you will" she challenges knowing she's won this round.

"Okay" clapping his hands together "silly face it is."

 _ **6, 5, 4, 3…**_

Elena canting her head to the side, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. Damon not able to stop himself from admiring how adorable she looks.

 _ **2, 1…**_

Damon realizing the camera is about to snap, shooting his gaze away from her, tilting his head to the side, completely lost how to post "oh shit" and just as he says it he hears the snap, cursing under his breath. "That's going in the no pile."

Once the photo is snapped Elena turns her attention to Damon with a smile "is someone camera shy?"

 _ **10, 9, 8, 7…..**_

"No" almost offended by such a question "have you seen me I have no need to fear the camera I was just a little lost on what to do."

 _ **6, 5, 4…..**_

"I think it's cute"

 _ **3, 2…..**_

"I think you're cute" he tosses right back, leaning in presses his lips to her cheek, his eyes falling closed.

 _ **1…..**_

The action alone causes Elena to widely grin as the picture is taken "okay" the counter restarting itself "this is our last one…..and I'll give you the option of choosing what you want to do."

"Okay no pressure or anything"

 _ **10, 9, 8…..**_

"Um"

 _ **7, 6, 5 ….**_

"Damon" trying to remind him of the countdown.

 _ **4, 3, 2…..**_

"Ah I can't do this on command" he practically growls.

 _ **1…..**_

His mouth opening up, making a growling sound at the camera as he teasingly makes it look as if he's going to bite her.

The second it snaps Elena throws her head back in laughter "did you really just pull a vampire move on me?"

"Yes I did" he sheepishly admits "I didn't know what else to do."

Still remaining on his lap, her smile only growing.

"Why are you smiling?"

Elena using Damon's own words he had confessed to her the morning after they had first made love "because I'm happy."

Damon making the connection instantly "me too."

Seeing that the home screen on the computer has returned Damon reaches back into his pocket and pulls out three dollars for the single photo selection.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done before" pressing the white back drop option again and clicking start. The countdown starting up again "make a funny face."

 _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4_

Elena leaning her head against his as she's able to transom her happy smile into a frown, and then adding to it she crosses her eyes again so that her gaze is lowered.

 _3, 2…_

Damon leaning his head against hers, crossing his eyes but having them going sideways and just for the hell of it he sticks out his tongue.

 _ **1…..**_

The picture snapping as they return to their normal positions "come on" sliding out of the photo booth, offering his hand to her as he helps her out. Spotting their first set as he reaches down from the compartment grabbing the double set, handing them both to Elena. Leaning over as he examines their pictures.

"We look happy….normal" she whispers, flicking her gaze so she can look at him better "I like us like this."

"Me too" pressing a kiss to her temple before bending down and retrieving the single photo that he had taken. Standing to his feet so that he can show Elena, both of them laughing at how goofy they look. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his wallet, flipping it open and inserting the photo into the clear slip so that he can see it.

"Why that one" she curiously asks.

Admiring the photo for a moment before closing the flap and shoving it back into his pocket "because that person in the photo is someone I haven't seen in over a century….someone who enjoys life, and that's all because of you Elena….so that it serves as a reminder that I can be happy."

Reaching for his hand as she stands on her tip toes "so that we can be happy" she adds in and presses her lips lovingly against his own. Both of them relishing in the moment before Damon breaks the kiss "come on girlfriend you have a debt to pay" not forgetting about what would be happening once returning home.

Hearing Damon refer to her as his girlfriend causing a wide smile to immediately spread on her lips, knowing exactly what he was hinting at, and more than happy to comply "then let's go home boyfriend."

The word sounding foreign to him, and yet it causes him to break out in a huge smile. Strolling out of the theater hand in hand Damon cast his gaze up towards the night sky. Summer had just started, and even Damon knew that this summer would be the summer of their lives.


End file.
